


Countdown

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Other, i don't even know what this is I just played around with style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are five special things in every relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> So I played around with style on this piece and tbh I don't even know what this is. This is like the closest I'll get to poetry. 
> 
> Also this was a contest prize for Tarnisis from DA.

Five

It takes five steps from the front door to reach the bed of yours and Levi’s tiny studio apartment. It’s not a fancy palace by any means. A small bathroom, a small closet, just enough kitchen area for a small oven and stovetop. The carpet is ugly and worn, a remnant from the days this apartment was a hotel room. There’s not even room for a living area. There was barely enough room for a desk and somehow you two managed to squeeze it in. You’re constantly climbing and stepping over each other as you try to maneuver around the small space.

But you couldn’t care less. It might be a small apartment, but you get to share the space with your boyfriend and that alone makes it livable.

 

Four

There are only four kinds of kisses Levi likes: lip kisses, neck kisses, cheek kisses, and forehead kisses. He prefers to forehead kisses, though. They’re less messy and although he’d never say it, he has a slight fear of germs. Okay, maybe it’s not a small fear, but it’s still one that affects the amount of kisses he’ll place on your lips. 

Sometimes it bothers you; after all, you’re not dirty. It’s just a quirk of his and if you bring it up, most of the time he’ll cave and try to be better, and least for a while. It’s an ongoing cycle but hey, nobody’s perfect. 

 

Three

Levi doesn’t say those three little words all that often, but then again, neither do you. The “I love you’s” shared between you two come from the way he’ll bring you tea in the morning, the way you snuggle up to him during a movie, the small squeezes he gives your hand as fingers clasp together. He shows his love through actions and affectionate touches.

But it does feel pretty nice when he says, “I love you.” 

 

Two

He is not your world and you are not his, but rather you both are apart of the same world, coexisting together and letting others in and out of your lives as you please. Your two hearts don’t beat together; they beat together in melodies that compliment one another. Love is not about two people becoming one; it’s about two people living and loving together in harmony. 

 

One

There’s only one person in the world for him, and that’s you. 


End file.
